


明天太阳还会照常升起

by yuzuru1082



Category: Men's Football RPF, National Football League RPF, 球队拟人
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuru1082/pseuds/yuzuru1082
Summary: 球会拟人





	明天太阳还会照常升起

巴萨又一次折戟欧冠。

和去年不一样的是这次他们倒在了半决赛。

和去年一样的是首回合领先对手，然后次回合被绝杀。

虽然和去年相比有那么一点点进步，但是以这样的方式被淘汰，是让人无法接受的，不管是球迷还是球员。

但是巴萨毕竟也在这个世界上活了一百多年，弗朗哥时期都熬过来了就没什么能打败他了。但是看到自己的球员垂头丧气精神恍惚的样子他还是很难受。所以比赛结束后他也没有对球员们说什么，只是给每个人一个大大的拥抱，红蓝异瞳的眼睛里表达着对他们的感谢和激励，然后便坐在一旁默默地等待着去尿检的梅西。

梅西回来的时候大家已经基本离开这个令人伤心的地方了，所以巴萨打电话给俱乐部的人，让他们先把球员送回酒店休息，他会和梅西一起回去。

梅西回到更衣室后没有去冲凉房，他只是呆呆地坐着，回想着那四个进球。巴萨看着他精神恍惚仿佛就要一蹶不振的样子，叹了一口气，走上前去紧紧地抱住了他。

梅西感受到巴萨身上微凉的体温，也只是松松地把手放在巴萨的腰上。

“我们是不是16年逆转巴黎的时候用光了这几年的运气，所以这几年一直拿不到欧冠？还是说我上一场就应该多进几个球亦或是开场那个机会我就应该把握住？”梅西边说边抽泣着，最后更是话都说不出来了。

巴萨听到梅西说出这些苛责自己的话，心里抽地一痛，手上更用力了些。

“Leo你今天表现很好，不要多想。”

“可是我们还是输了。”

“足球是11人运动，很少由一个人的表现决定输赢。打起精神来，我们还有国王杯决赛要踢不是吗？”

梅西想到了半个月后的国王杯决赛，勉强打起了精神进去洗了个澡，然后和巴萨一起离开了安菲尔德球场。

在车上，梅西靠在巴萨的肩上眯了一会儿，迷糊间他听到巴萨的一句话。

“Leo，明天太阳还会照常升起。”

END


End file.
